


Always Here For You

by lebedeinetraume



Category: Top Gun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebedeinetraume/pseuds/lebedeinetraume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Maverick is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me. I am simply borrowing them and I promise to put them back when I am done!

Nothing brought Ice more happiness than being completely devoted to the love that he held for Maverick and the knowledge that Maverick felt the same way brought him more security than all the armament on his F-14. He loved everything about Maverick. From his perfectly kissable lips to his bewitching eyes that always betrayed the emotions he tried to hide, to his laugh and smile to how he always handled himself with dignity and never crumbled in the face of adversity; and when they made love, Ice felt for sure that the pair of them would live forever.

But loving Maverick was not always easy. Never had he lost his keen sense for daring escapades and his flying remained on the side of reckless. Maverick loved taking a spin in the danger zone and though he would get a tongue-lashing by his superiors, when it was all over, Ice would see that spark of mischief in his eyes as he passed by. Maverick wasn’t about to change for anyone, even if Ice begged him. And when arguments didn’t erupt from one of those incidents, there were other incidents of Ice and Maverick being at odds with one another that often resulted in sleeping in separate rooms or on the couch. Harsh words would be hurled at one another and during one particular nasty outburst, both had yelled awful things at one another, things that neither had meant, and Ice had watched Maverick take off on his motorcycle.

The shock of seeing him take off like that, the hurt in his eyes, had resonated within Ice’s spirit, making him realize what a fool he had been to let his tongue get the best of him. What Maverick had said back to him had stung deeply, and Ice feared that it was all over for them. Stubbornly he had packed some of his clothes in a duffle bag, but when it came to bringing it to the living room, his eyes had spotted a pair of photos of him and Maverick. One was of them at their first concert together and the other, a photo of them both curled up in one another’s arms after a day of skydiving. Ice couldn’t forget that day and as his fingers shakily touched the photo, he knew that he still loved Maverick and nothing was going to change that.

Finding Maverick had been easy, as he knew where Maverick always went when he was upset, and for a little bit, nothing was said. They simply sat in silence on the grass, watching the airport lights. Little by little, Ice drew closer to him until at last he was able to apologize and Maverick, who apparently had been fearing the same loss as his eyes filled with tears, could not accept Ice’s apology until he too had taken back what he had said to Ice. Their time spent in an embrace was incalculable and when they at last parted, everything was right again.

Never did they have another fight like that again, though they did have their spats as would anyone in a relationship. But they never lasted and if one did sleep in the other room, by morning, all would be forgiven.

Loving Maverick was still easy for Ice and he cherished every moment spent with him, even if it came during one of those times where Maverick became very withdrawn and didn’t want to interact with anyone, not even Ice. It was understood that these moods had to do with the various losses in Maverick’s life as well as the burden of being “the best” that so often weighted his shoulders. Ice had shrugged his off ages ago as being the best meant only that more of the enemy would be eager to take him on and he had had several close encounters with missiles. Though Ice had calmed down from those incidents, Maverick seemed to have them locked in his memory. Ice hated that he could do so little for Maverick during these quiet spells of his.

But what he could do, Ice did with his whole heart. Even if it was by preparing Maverick a simple meal of macaroni and cheese (always Kraft, Maverick loved Kraft Macaroni and Cheese). Ice would also take care of his uniform, wash his motorcycle, and leave him little snacks inside of his locker. Anything that he could do to show Maverick that he cared and was still there for him, Ice would do, for Maverick had shown that same compassion with him years ago when Ice had revealed what happened in his last male relationship.

Maverick was in such a mood now as Ice watched Maverick move slowly about the room. Ice had out his record player and was listening to a Rolling Stones album and despite the cheerful music, his heart ached over seeing Maverick in such despair. It was unusual to see him without a shirt because where they were located, it was colder and Maverick prefered staying bundled up. But very little seemed to phase Maverick during this mood and he continued to pace the small military house until at last, he settled on the opposite end of the couch.

“I did your laundry today,” said Ice quietly, taking a small glance at him and seeing Maverick’s eyes downcast and full of grief. Ice wanted to hug him, but knew better as that would only make Maverick disappear into another room. Instead, he said, “I know you were going to do it tomorrow but I figured, why waste the water since I was going to be doing mine today?”

“I saw, thank you,” replied Maverick in a short, unemotional breath.

Ice smiled softly and said, “I love you, Pete.”

Maverick looked at him, his eyes suddenly bright and hopeful, needing.

“Pete?” Ice ventured cautiously, not sure how to take that look. But he didn’t need to worry, for Maverick crawled over to him and onto his lap and buried his head against Ice’s shoulder. Ice could feel Maverick shivering and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s all right, Pete. I understand; I understand.”

Ice wove his fingers through Maverick’s hair while rubbing his back warmly with his other hand. He felt Maverick clinging to him and felt a knot build in his throat. Though he didn’t know what had been tormenting Maverick this time, he felt encouraged by this action, knowing that maybe at last, Maverick was ready to open up to him about it. Being as gentle as he could, Ice caressed Maverick’s bare shoulders with his hands and tried reducing the amount of shivering. This made Maverick rub his cheek against Ice’s chest and sigh deeply. Even if he didn’t wish to talk about it, Ice would still love him. Nothing would ever change that.  
~


End file.
